


Hiding

by Kpopemotrash



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, The Captain is Autistic (Ghosts TV 2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29898243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopemotrash/pseuds/Kpopemotrash
Summary: It’s bonfire night, one of Alison’s lest favourite nights of the year
Relationships: Alison & The Captain (Ghosts TV 2019)
Kudos: 27





	Hiding

Alison sighed as she was currently completely alone, a rare treat usually. However tonight was bonfire night and the village was having a massive bonfire, which Mike was attending with a few friends and the ghosts we’re outside trying to get a glimpse of. 

Now Alison would never admit it but fire works and related things scared her to no end; for no reason really just always had since she was a child. So being alone while listening to them fairly close was not the best situation to be in. 

Currently sitting in bed trying to watch a whatever drab was on tv, Alison would curl in on herself and hug the blanket a little tighter every time the bang would be heard. 

One thing she hadn’t noticed, until after a particularly loud bang had gone off, was distressed whimpering coming from close by. She paused and decided to venture to it, bringing the blanket for safety. This concerned her as she thought all the ghosts where outside watching said fireworks.   
  
Once in the corridor, she realised it was coming from The Captain’s room. Concerned Alison knocked on the door, but reserved no response; only silence. After a little bit she decided to just go in, being met with what seemed like an empty room if it was for the end of The Captain’s swagger stick sticking out from underneath the bed. She crouched down and moved the covers to she something she’d never really imagined, The Captain layed face down under the bed with his hands covering his ears.

She was about to reach out, but retreated her hand remembering to was useless. “Captain are you okay?” She asked in a soft tone, hoping to not startle him.

This didn’t work. As he jumped and came out the other side of the bed, his knees cracking as he did; making them both wince. “Ah, Alison, I’m sorry to have worried you” they both flinch as another loud bang is heard, Alison hugging the blanket around her and The Captain gripping his stick tighter.

Alison observed this “it’s alright, I’m not the biggest fan of fireworks either” The Captain nodded and sat down on the bed, his leg bouncing as he did.

”I’ve never been the biggest fan of them” The Captain started “and, well, for obvious reasons that has been made worse.”

Alison offers a sympathetic smile as she sits next to him “yeah I understand, as a child I’d hide under the bed with the family dog. All blind and windows had the be closed and the radio had to be on loud” she smiles fondly at the memory.

The Captain offers her one of his rare smiles “we’ve all got to find our own ways of coping with things” he sighs looking down. Alison saw what she thought was tears welling up in his eyes, oh how badly she wanted to hug him right now. 

“Well why don’t you come and watch whatever rubbish is on tv with me. As a distraction” she got up, offering a kind smile since a hand was no use. The Captain nodded and got up following her.

They made themselves comfortable at opposite ends of the sofa. Eventually, both falling asleep there. When everyone came back they found in rather cute and left them to get some much needed rest.

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a quick little one shot based on a tumblr post I made. Thank you for read, I hope you enjoyed. Stay safe and hydrated everyone


End file.
